vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Byakuya Jougasaki
Summary Byakuya Jougasaki is a student from Bukyoku Academy. He as participated in the Seven Stars Sword Art Festival twice. Coming in second place in the first tournament after being bested by Yuudai Moroboshi, and being defeated by Ikki Kurogane in the second tournament. Although he is a C-Rank mage with full D-Rank critterias for everything besides his Magic Control, he is a formidable fighter. Before his match with Ikki, Byakuya had pictured the match as a game of chess and had concluded that he would win in 23 moves, a move count that was approved by Ikki had he not used Ittou Rasetsu, which was regarded by everyone in the tournament as the most illogical move Ikki could make. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 10-A Name: Byakuya Jougasaki, White Night, Clairvoyant Origin: Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Blazer Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Clairvoyance and Precognition (By studying his opponent he is capable of predicting every move his opponent will make before going into the actual fight with almost pinpoint accuracy. The smarter his opponent is the easier it is for Byakuya to predict his movements as they will fit the rational), Teleportation with God Hand (God Hand allows him to manipulate the placement of any object or being in a 50 meter radius, being capable of forcefully teleporting anyone he desires. Through this he can easily achieve out of bounds wins, as well as a minor form of sealing by teleporting opponents inside objects) Attack Potency: At least Athlete level (Doesn't fight physically) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Amane), likely much higher (Should be able to react and keep up with Ikki as both agreed that had Ittou Rasetsu not kicked in, Byakuya would have won) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Athlete Class Durability: At least Athlete level Stamina: Average Range: Unknown with his device. 50 meters with teleport Standard Equipment: Unknown Device Intelligence: Genius, likely higher (Byakuya is an extremely intelligent combatant. He utilizes his intellect in battles to great effect, regarding a battle as nothing but a mental game. His greatest talent is his supreme observation. He meticulously investigates all available information of his opponents to gather every bit of available data on them including the subtleties of his opponent's everyday life. He is capable of predicting every move his opponent will make even before actually confronting them and can determine the outcome of battles without much difficulty) Weaknesses: God Hand requires him to touch his opponent to be able to teleport them, however the same condition doesn't exist for objects. Furthermore, his Observation is greatly weakened should he not be able to gain information on his opponent beforehand. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Eye of Heaven (Observation): Byakuya's greatest skill which earned him the nickname "Clairvoyant" (天眼 Tengan). He meticulously investigates all available information of his opponents to gather every bit of available data on them including the subtleties of his opponent's everyday life. He is capable of predicting every move his opponent will make even before actually confronting them and can determine the outcome of battles without much difficulty. God Hand (白い手, Shiroi Te): Byakuya's Noble Art. It allows him to change the "placement" of any object within a 50 meters radius. He was mentioned being able to teleport people inside other objects, trapping them, however in order to use the ability on other people, Byakuya needs to hit the opponent with his Device. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry Category:Geniuses Category:Teleportation Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Sealing Users